This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. Hei 11-208140 filed in Japan on Jul. 22, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image file apparatus in which images are recorded and are searched for and restored, and also to a method of creating a database in an image file apparatus.
2. Prior Arc Statement
In recent years, endoscopes have been extensively used to observe a subject by inserting their elongate insertion portion into, for example, a body cavity. In general, the endoscopes are classified into fiberscopes which optically obtain the subject image, and electronic endoscopes which obtain an imaging signal correspondent to the subject image by an imaging device constructed of, for example, a CCD (charge-coupled device) attached to the distal end of the insertion portion. A fiberscope can also generate an imaging signal correspondent to the subject if an external imaging device is attached thereto. When the endoscope furnished with the imaging device in this manner is used, the obtained image can be electronically recorded, and the electronic recording is easier to manage and the image data is easier to edit compared to photographing and recording the optical image on a film. Therefore, it is a recent trend to electronically record endoscopic images. Also in, for example, the field of cameras, digital cameras, in which a subject image is picked up by a built-in imaging device to electronically record the image, have come into wide use instead of conventional cameras.
In recording images in an endoscope, the imaging signal is converted into a digital video signal, for which a digital recording medium, for example, a hard disk (HDD), a magnetooptic disk (MO) or a digital video disk (DVD), can be employed. Accordingly, image file apparatus has been used for recording image data generated by an endoscope unit in the digital recording medium for retention and management, such as searching and retrieval.
In general, the image file apparatus for recording the image data of the endoscopic image etc. as mentioned above includes an image inputting unit, an image recording unit, and an image reproducing unit. With such an image file apparatus, in the case of an endoscopic examination by way of example, the patient""s ID, name, date of birth, sex, etc. are inputted as data using a keyboard or the like input means connected to the endoscope unit. The inputted patient data are recorded along with the endoscooic image generated in the endoscopic examination. After the examination, the recorded image can be reproduced by searching the data, for example, the recorded patient data or examination data, such as the date of examination, as a search key. In addition, other information relating to the examination can be inputted and retained as the examination data. Accordingly, the utilization of the image file apparatus permits, for example, for searching and display of an image in the past examination of an identical patient, to observe the change of the affected part or the like, in order to efficiently make a diagnosis and perform a medical treatment.
Such image file apparatus includes a plurality of image file apparatus interconnected in a network, and a stand-alone image file type which can input, record, and search for and display an image alone.
Since the plurality of image file apparatus are interconnected by a network, the respective image file apparatus of the network type can access an identical database or recording medium, and the image data and various other data that are shared among all the image file apparatus. Accordingly, when data has been added or updated in accordance with the newest input information from any of the image file apparatus, any of the image file apparatus can utilize the data. With the image file apparatus of the network type, however, a large-scale system is inevitable because, for example, a network cable and units such as a communication unit, and installation spaces therefor are required. Another disadvantage is that facilities of comparatively small scale having a small number of examination beds have difficulty using an image file apparatus of the network type, because it is bulky and expensive to install.
On the other hand, since the image file apparatus of the stand-alone type does not require the units and installations to make a network it is comparatively less expensive, and the apparatus of this type can be easily introduced into the facilities of small scale having, for example, only one examination bed. Besides, in facilities of medium scale where the introduction of the network type image file apparatus of large scale is unnecessary, but where one stand-alone type image file apparatus is insufficient, an operational control employing a plurality of stand-alone type image file apparatus is desirable. That is, the image file apparatus of the stand-alone type has the advantage of a high flexibility for the scale of the introducing facilities.
However, in the environment where the plurality of image file apparatus of the stand-alone type are used, the data such as image data cannot be shared among the image file apparatus unlike those in the image file apparatus of the network type, and the data recorded in a certain image file apparatus cannot be accessed by another image file apparatus. In this manner, the plurality of image file apparatus of the stand-alone type have the disadvantage of inferior operability.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image file apparatus and a database creating method in an image file apparatus, in which, when a plurality of image file apparatus are used without being connected to a network, data are permitted to be shared among all the image file apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image file apparatus and a database creating method in an image file apparatus, in which a database management is realized by associating identification information unique to a recording medium such as an MO medium, with patient data and examination data.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image file apparatus and a database creating method in an image file apparatus, in which a recording medium required in the case of displaying an image can be quickly specified by making a search on the basis of a piece of information such as patient data or examination data, thereby presenting the desired image display, and simultaneously, the patient data, the examination data or the like for aiding the diagnosis of a patient, explaining the result of the examination to the patient, and so forth.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an image file apparatus and a database creating method in an image file apparatus, in which, patient data or examination data, can be quickly searched by inputting only the identification information of a patient, when the data for the pertinent patient have already been registered.
An image file apparatus according to the present invention comprises recording medium mount means for exchangeably mounting a first recording medium on which first image information can be recorded; image-information record means for recording the first image information on the first recording medium which can be mounted in said recording-medium mount means; managing-data creation means for creating first managing data for said image information which is recorded on said recording medium by said image-information record means; database means for storing therein the first managing data which is created by said managing-data creation means; and database additional-storage means for additionally storing second managing data for second image information which is recorded on a second recording medium in said database means when the second recording medium on which the second image information not managed by said database means is recorded is mounted in said recording-medium mount means.
An image file system according to the present invention comprises a first image file apparatus which is provided with first recording-medium mount means for exchangeably mounting a first recording medium capable of recording first image information thereon; first image-information record means provided in said first image file apparatus for recording the first image information on the first recording medium that is mountable in said first recording-medium mount means; first managing-data creation means provided in said first image file apparatus for creating first managing data for said first image information that is recorded on said first recording medium by said first image-information record means; managing-data record means provided in said first image file apparatus for recording on said first recording medium the first managing data that is created by said first managing-data creation means; a second image file apparatus provided with second recording-medium mount means for exchangeably mounting a second recording medium capable of recording second image information thereon; second image-information record means, provided in said second image file apparatus, for recording the second image information on the second recording medium that can be mounted in said second recording-medium mount means; second managing-data creation means provided in said second image file apparatus for creating second managing data for said second image information that is recorded on said second recording medium by said second image-information record means; database means provided in said second image file apparatus for storing therein the second managing data that is created by said second managing-data creation means, and database additional-storage means provided in said second image file apparatus for additionally storing the first managing data recorded on the first recording medium in said database means when said first recording medium, on which the first image information is recorded in said first image file apparatus, is mounted in said second recording-medium mount means.
A database creating method in an image file apparatus according to the present invention comprises the first image-information record step of recording an image information on a first recording medium which can be mounted in a recording-medium mount means by an image-information record means; a managing-data creation step of creating first managing data for the first image information that is recorded on the first recording medium by the first image-information record means; a database storage step of storing the first managing data that is created by said managing-data creation step in the database means, and a database additional-storage step of additionally storing second managing data for the second image information that is recorded on a second recording medium in the database means when the recording medium, on which the second image information not managed by said database means is recorded, is mounted in the second recording-medium mount means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be satisfactorily clarified from the ensuing description.